El huésped inesperado
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Una nueva vida comienza para The Mole tras un incidente, ahora deberá acostumbrarse a su nueva vida mientras cumple con una misión de espionaje. Sin embargo al ser ciego se le dificultan las cosas hasta tal punto que tras un día en el trabajo acaba cometiendo una equivocación bochornosa. (Mal summary pero igualmente les invito a leerla)


**Hola mis mapachitos(lectores). Aquí les dejo esta historia de un capitulo de The Mole y Shifty, espero que les guste. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal, pero si me pertenece la historia que cree con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

 **…...**

 ** _~El Huésped inesperado.~_**

La vida como espía siempre estaba llena de acción y él era el mejor agente de la agencia a pesar de carecer de su sentido de la vista. Desde niño había sido criado para ser un agente especial, por esa razón era lo único que conocía y que se le daba bien porque todos los demás no lograba conservarlos. Sin embargo cuando trabajaba como espía solían surgirle algún que otro pequeño problema, como por ejemplo: Siempre solía cambiarse de casa cada dos por tres. Puede que eso para una persona normal no fuese un problema pero para alguien carente de vista si lo era, no solo debía de aprenderse la distribución de la casa sino también como llegar a esta. La razón de tanto cambio de casa era debido a su trabajo, a veces porque estaba trabajando de incógnito y otras veces, por no decir la mayoría, era a consecuencia de que se volvía en un campo de explosiones. En aquella ocasión lo habían reubicado a un apartamento para estar cerca de su nuevo empleo, trabajaría en las oficinas de un periódico con el fin de encontrar información acerca de "The Rat", su mayor enemigo.

A pesar de haber pasado tres días con esa nueva identidad, seguía sin acostumbrarse a esta. La distribución de su casa aun le confundía un poco por culpa de las cajas de mudanza y los muebles aun no reubicados en donde deberían de estar. Además carecía casi de tiempo para poder acomodarse. Se pasaba todo el día en la oficina y cuando salía ya eran las tantas de la noche, posiblemente tardaba más en llegar a casa a consecuencia de su ceguera. Eso sin mencionar que a veces hacia horas extras pues se atrasaba con los textos que iban a ir en el periódico de mañana. No obstante seguía cumpliendo con su trabajo costara lo que costase. Pero aquel día milagrosamente logro acabar antes su jornada laboral, finalmente iba a poder cocinar algo decente y no calentar en el microondas comida prefabricada. Además de poder sacar sus nuevas pertenencias de las cajas de mudanza y finalmente instalarse en aquel apartamento.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que llego a su apartamento y no tenía buena cara. Algún guarro había orinado en el rellano de la puerta principal, los basureros parecían estar en huelga pues el pestazo maloliente de la calle era nauseabundo. Y la señorita de la limpieza que contrato no debió de pasarse porque al pasar la mano por encima de las cajas estas estaban llenas de polvo. Tendría que llamar más tarde a la agencia de limpieza y echarles la bronca pero ahora se había ganado el preparar un buen estofado. Anduvo por el apartamento viéndose obligado a usar su bastón, el cual movía enfrente suyo de lado a lado para evitar chocarse. Aun no se ubicaba en su nuevo hogar, lo confundía con la distribución de su casa y eso le complicaba el moverse libremente. Le tomo mas tiempo del que pensó en llegar a la cocina, la verdad es que juraría que la cocina quedaba a mano derecha y no a mano izquierda. Pero estaba convencido que nuevamente habría sido un despiste suyo, a fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que terminaba en el cuarto de baño fregando la vajilla, porque pensaba e incluso creía que se encontraba en la cocina. Y hablando de la vajilla… ¿Por qué había cosas sucias en el fregadero? Él había estado comiendo comida prefabricada, únicamente había usado un par de vasos y unos cuantos tenedores, no platos ni ollas y tampoco sartenes. De seguro aquella señora se había tomado demasiadas libertades y eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Tomo su celular para acto seguido marcar el número de teléfono de la agencia.

–"Buenas tardes, servicio de pi…"–

–Óigame bien claro, señorito, no quiero que su empleada vuelva a pasar por mi casa nunca más.– Hablo The Mole con tono autoritario y enojado.– No ha limpiado nada y en lugar de eso a estado usando mi vajilla, ni si quiera se a molestado en fregar lo que ha usado. Espero que no me haya robado nada porque sino pondré una denuncia.– Hablando seriamente mientras sacaba lo que había comprado de la bolsa.

–"Caballero, usted se a tenido que equivocar de numero porque nosotros somos una piz…"–

Escuchando aquella contestación pero no pensaba permitir que le dijeran que se había equivocado o intentaran convencerle de que siguiera confiando en ellos porque no lo haría.– Yo no me he equivocado, estaré ciego pero aun tengo sentido del tacto y hay polvo en mis cajas y el fregadero está a rebosar de vajilla sucia. No quiero mas vuestros servicios de limpieza, adiós.–

Colgando el teléfono para poder empezar a cocinar aquel estofado que tenía planeado desde que salió de la oficina. Tomo con cuidado la única olla que encontró en el armarito para ponerla sobre la placa de la cocina. Lo primero debería de cortar los trozos de ternera para poder sofreírlos, intentaba que cada trozo fuera lo más cuadrado posible pero debido a su discapacidad visual eran uniformes, había de distintos tamaños pero ignoraba esos pequeños detalles al no poder verlos. A continuación comenzó a sofreír la carne en la olla y mientras eso se iba haciendo corto los demás ingredientes: la cebolla, las zanahorias, las patatas y puso un poco de pimiento para darle sabor. En unos minutos tras hacer la carne un poco, echo agua en la olla junto con los demás ingredientes para que aquello comenzara a hacerse al hervir el agua. Y para el toque final añadió un tomate entero, eso le daría un sabor más suave al estofado. Un delicioso aroma comenzó a inundar la cocina, fue entonces cuando escucho como la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento estaba siendo abierta. Todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta, podía tratarse de su archienemigo que iba en busca de venganza. Pero le daría una enorme sorpresa, iba a frustrar sus planes y acabar de una vez por todas con él.

Estaba agotado, había tenido que pasar todo el día entrenándose con un arnés que había inventado. Aquel artilugio iba a facilitar mucho sus robos, además ahora su hermano no tendría problemas a la hora de huir, podría llevar el saco tan lleno como quisiera aunque sin pasarse porque sino la tela del mismo cedería. Todo siempre tenía un límite. Tenía pensado tumbarse en el sofá y ver algo por televisión mientras enviaba algún mensaje a Lifty, solo para saber si seguía vivo y sin meterse en líos. Porque suponía que debía de seguir de juerga, celebrando aun el robo de hace tres días, sin duda su hermano era un juerguista de mucho cuidado pero prefería mil veces que se desfogase a no tener que aguantarle pesado e irritable. Sin embargo cuando fue a abrir la puerta principal noto que la cerradura estaba levemente forzada y el cerrojo estaba quitado. Suspiro pesadamente mientras su ceño se fruncía, su hermano sabía que debía de usar la llave o sino el casero les aumentaría el alquiler del piso. Pero Lifty parecía saber que había hecho mal y que le iba a echar la bronca del siglo porque un delicioso aroma de comida llego a su nariz. Dejando a un lado aquel arnés para ir yendo hacía la cocina.

–¿Ya te has quedado satisfecho esparciendo a todos tus "miniliftytos"?– Comentándolo mientras iba hacía la cocina con el fin de ver a su hermano.– Espero que hayas usado condón, porque no pienso hacerme cargo de tus "bendicio…"–

Se quedó mudo al ver que no era su gemelo sino The Mole ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su casa? ¿Y porque había hecho comida? Sin embargo no pudo si quiera preguntarle o acusarle de allanamiento de morada, porque el peli morado le comenzó a lanzar cosas ¡Y para estar ciego menuda puntería tenía! Tuvo que quitarse del marco de la puerta de la cocina e intentar guarecerse para que el contrario dejara de lanzarle cosas, o al menos que dejase de darle. Logro esconderse tras la puerta de su habitación más dejo una pequeña rendija para poder ver, tenía que hacer algo con ese sujeto. Pudo ver como The mole estaba con el rodillo de la cocina en alto, pensaba que esas cosas solo pasaban en los dibujos animados pero estaba equivocado, iba a tener que pensar detenidamente un plan para lograr sacarle de allí y que le dejara en paz. Estaba convencido de que no encontraría el camino de vuelta a su apartamento por mucho que avisara a la policía. Miraba fijamente a ese sujeto, buscando sus puntos débiles y fuertes mientras ideaba el plan, no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer errores porque de ser así se llevaría un buen golpe por culpa de ese rodillo que estaba siendo usado como arma. Debía de dar gracias que el ciego no hubiese tomado un cuchillo o un sacacorchos o unas tijeras, porque sino el peligro aumentaría junto con las posibilidades de acabar muerto en su propio apartamento. Además la sangre era algo difícil de quitar además que luego su hermano podría correr la misma suerte que él y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Estaba preparado para enfrentar a su "enemigo", pensaba en si atraparle o no, si lo entregaba a la agencia lo meterían derechito a la prisión con mayor seguridad del mundo. Sin embargo oír esa voz le hizo tener un pequeño deja vú, en menos de un minuto ya sabía a quien le pertenecía esa voz. ¿Qué hacía ahí Shifty? La idea de que fuera a robarle estaba más que presente, ese sujeto era un ladrón, estafador y vete a saber que más. Por esa razón no dejaría que se llevara nada y menos aún con el día que estaba teniendo. En cuanto el sonido de esa voz le hizo saber que lo tenía delante, comenzó a tirarle cosas, llego incluso a perseguirlo con el rodillo en mano para golpearle y dejarle inconsciente, o al menos dejarle un buen recuerdo. Pero se vio obligado a quedarse quieto en medio del salón intentando escuchar a ese ladrón del tres al cuarto para ahuyentarlo definitivamente de su casa o para atraparle y entregarle. Todo estaba muy calmado y los segundos pasaban, llego a pensar en la posibilidad de que se había ido. Pero fue en ese instante cuando escucho como el chirrido de una puerta rompía aquel silencio, ya volvía a saber la ubicación exacta de ese dichoso maleante y no dudo en correr hacía aquella puerta. Sin embargo a mitad de camino tropezó contra algo, no recordaba que hubiese algo ahí pero la señora de la limpieza podía haber hecho cualquier cosa, a fin de cuentas se había tomado demasiadas libertades. Pero aquel tropiezo le hizo perder el equilibrio por completo y caer sin remedio alguno contra el suelo.

–¡Aaaaah!– Gritó The Mole mientras caía asustado por no poder ver nada.

No esperaba que aquel ciego tuviese tan buen oído como para escuchar el suave ruido que hacían las bisagras de su puerta. Se vio obligado a cerrar por completo, quería evitar a toda costa que le pillase porque estaba convencido que le daría con ese rodillo de cocina en toda la cabeza. Pero la puerta nunca fue forzada ni si quiera tuvo que hacer fuerza para evitar que entrase. No tardo en escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente del salón, aquello logro que la curiosidad le llamara, desconocía que había pasado pero debía de tener cuidado. Iba a ser cauteloso porque tal vez el peli morado lo había hecho con el único fin de hacerle salir. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no era así, en verdad había ocurrido algo aunque eso le pasaba a The Mole por meterse en casas ajenas. Su vista no tardo en percatarse que el contrario se chocó contra una de las cajas del casero. Iba a ser hombre muerto si este se enteraba y le hubiesen roto algo, eso sin mencionar que le incrementaría el alquiler hasta tener que pagar un precio desorbitado con el fin de hacerle pagar por los daños. Termino saliendo para comprobar que no se rompió nada o sino The Mole iba a pagar todos los daños causados. Sin embargo al estar enfrente de él pudo apreciar como esas gafas negras que siempre llevaba se le habían roto. Eso le permitió no solo ver aquellos ojos de color morado que parecían puras amatistas, sino que también ver como el contrario estaba asustado, seguramente debía de estar pensando que le mataría o le daría una buena paliza aprovechando la situación.

Estaba completamente paralizado, aquel golpe le había descolocado y ahora temía levantarse, podía volverse a golpear o clavarse algo. ¿Porque había tenido que dejar su bastón en la entrada? Debía de aprender de una vez que tenía que llevarlo siempre con él, sobre todo por cambiar tanto de casa y estar en sitios nuevos, de los que aún no conocía bien su distribución. No obstante podía escuchar como Shifty se acercaba y ese miedo aumento, si pensaba hacerle algo no dudaría en usar las técnicas marciales que le enseñaron en la agencia. También si se reía lo lamentaría, aunque opto por quedarse quieto para que se confiase. Hubo unos segundos que pensó en insultarle e intentar alejarle pero eso era demasiado arriesgado y sería muy idiota por su parte dada la situación. Sin embargo no tardo en sentir como le tomaba del brazo y por puro instinto se defendió. Tiro del peli verde hasta hacerle caer al suelo, su ceño estaba fruncido, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de que le hiciera algo. Intento apartarse yéndose hacia un lado pero nuevamente se chocó, no sabía contra que se dio pero se llevó un buen golpe en la frente. En el momento del golpe emitió un leve grito de dolor, acto seguido se llevó las manos a su cabeza, sin duda alguna estaba teniendo un pésimo día.

–¡¿Se puede saber que mierdas te pasa?!¡Iba a ayudarte a levantarte!– Se quejó Shifty mientras se frotaba el brazo del que tiro el peli morado.

No creía que fuera ayudarle y tampoco soportaba que le gritase.– ¡Tú entraste en mi casa para robar! ¡Así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis cosas o a mí!–

–¿Tu casa?– Pregunto alzando una ceja confundido por esas palabras.

–¡Si, mi casa!– Aun se notaba en su voz el enojo y la molestia pero no tardo en escuchar una risa.– ¡¿De qué te estas riendo?!–

No pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajada limpia, ahora sabía que hacía ahí el ciego, era evidente que se equivocó de casa.– The Mole, estas en mi apartamento.– Comento entre risas.

–Mientes.–

–No te miento. Venga, de seguro que has tenido que notar algo que no te cuadrase.– Dijo Shifty al mismo tiempo que intentaba parar de reír. Estaba convencido que nadie tenía el apartamento tan lleno de cajas como lo tenía él.

Se quedó algo pensativo ante esas palabras pero se distrajo al notar que no llevaba sus gafas. Inmediatamente se puso a buscarlas palpando el suelo hasta que sintió una mano encima. Alzo la mirada como si pudiera ver al contrario suponiendo que el dueño de la mano era Shifty.

–Toma, se te han roto pero con un trozo de cinta americana se soluciona todo.– Dándole las gafas sonriendo de lado.

–Gracias… ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?–

–¿Por qué?– Se repitió a si mismo quedándose algo pensativo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y que no chorara o rompiese nada más.–Se podría decir que esto esta siendo mi buena acción del año.- Riendo un poco entre dientes.– Bueno, te voy a llevar a la cocina y ya veremos como te puedes llevar lo que estabas cocinando…–

Torció un poco el labio ante esa contestación pero aunque fuera su buena acción del año no se terminaría de fiar. Aun así dejo que le guiase hasta la cocina pero por su mente pensaba en que debería de tener que llamar de nuevo al servicio de limpieza para disculparse y ahora entendía porque le costó tanto llegar al apartamento, porque la distribución era diferente a la que pensó en un principio, la vajilla usada, el olor de las calles,... Soltó un suspiro pesado por haber sido tan tonto. Noto como le libero de aquel agarre y no dudo en ir directo a donde estaban los fogones para terminar de cocinar el guiso. No sabía si el ladrón le exigiría aquella comida como compensación por haberle molestado y destrozado aún más su casa. Se quedó por unos segundos pensando mientras torpemente revolvía el guiso y bajaba un poco el fuego. Le costaba saber donde estaba el peli verde porque era una persona bastante silenciosa, si no hubiese sido por el ruido de la puerta posiblemente habría dado por hecho que se fue del apartamento cuando le en corrió. Le tomo un par de minutos el volver a escuchar un pequeño ruido proveniente del salón, debía de estar limpiando el destrozo que hizo al chocarse… Tenía que disculparse con él, le habían enseñado desde pequeño que la educación debía de ser lo último que se perdía. Pero en esta ocasión iba a ir más despacio y usando sus manos para evitar posibles choques y tropiezos, a fin de cuentas aquel no era su apartamento y la distribución que pensó en su momento que era, ya no era así.  
Al ver y tras asegurarse que el ciego no la liaba más, decidió ir a recoger lo de la caja. Rezaba interiormente porque nada estuviera roto, se metería en un gran problema si no era así. Intentaba que quedasen las cosas lo más parecido posible a como estaban antes y así reducir las posibilidades de meterse en un problema con el casero. Pero le sorprendía las cosas que había llegado a guardar aquel hombre en esas cajas: Había ropa, objetos que se podían vender en el mercado negro por una buena cantidad, algunos lapiceros de colores, un par de latas de algo que desconocía al carecer etiqueta e incluso llego a encontrar un juguete. Dejo de pensar en eso y pasar a meterlos a toda prisa en la caja al escuchar a The Mole, después de tomar la caja fue cuando recordó que el contrario era ciego y no podía ver esos objetos, le habría dado vergüenza si le hubiese llegado a ver con el juguete en sus manos. Desconocía que quería hacer el peli morado pero suponía que logro terminar de cocinar y quería irse ya, lo cual en parte agradecía. Apoyo la caja encima de la mesita del salón para así evitar que se volviera a tropezar con esa caja, pero todo su apartamento estaba lleno de pilas de cajas. Por esa razón se vio obligado a ir de nuevo enfrente de The Mole e impedirle seguir avanzando, no quería que tirase más cosas que no le pertenecían y que ni eran robadas.

–¿Ya has acabado de cocinar?– Preguntó con curiosidad.

Se alarmo un poco al sentir de nuevo que le sujetaban de los brazos, instintivamente se agarró a los del peli verde.– No… -Contesto aun dándole vueltas a como se lo tomaría el ladrón tras ser invitado a comer con él.

–¿Quieres ir al baño o tomar tus cosas?– Ya empezaba a imaginar que el contrario nuevamente se había perdido por ser despistado o no conocer su apartamento.

Negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se armaba de valor para pedírselo.– Shifty… ¿Tienes hambre?... ¿Te gustaría comer un poco de guiso de ternera?–

Le descoloco por completo esas preguntas, su cerebro en ese instante se quedo en blanco, siendo incapaz de contestar. Únicamente emitía una simple y vulgar silaba, la cual todo el mundo solía decir en momentos así.

–¿Shifty? ¿Estás bien?– Al no obtener una respuesta clara empezó a preocuparse.

Sacudió su cabeza para poder terminar de reaccionar.– Si... estoy bien, es que nunca... bueno, ya sabes.– No sabía como decirle que nunca le habían invitado a nada, no sabia muy bien que hacer o que decir.

Ya debía de haberse imaginado que nadie tuvo la osadía de invitar a comer a uno de los ladrones pero para todo había una primera vez.– No pasa nada, simplemente si tienes hambre siéntate a comer sino puedo dejarte un poco si quieres.–

Vio como el peli morado volvía a la cocina con paso lento pero seguro, por su parte tuvo que pensar minuciosamente durante unos pocos minutos más. Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo había decidido por él, ¡Era comida gratis! Y no todos los días podía permitirse el lujo de comer y mucho menos que fuera una comida de gran sabor y casera. No sabía si ayudarle o no pero parecía desenvolverse bien a pesar de estar en otra cocina que no era la suya. Aunque el otro estuviera ciego pensaba tratarlo como a los demás, no obstante se quedaba mirándole de reojo solo para asegurarse que lo estaba haciendo bien y no acababa cometiendo un error. En lo que si termino ayudándole fue cuando toco llevar los platos de comida a la mesa, aprovecho para sacar una botella de vino de la nevera para tener algo que beber. Se había percatado de una botella de más, nunca bebía vino blanco así que supuso que la habría usado The Mole para algo. ¿Se podía usar el alcohol en las comidas? Esa pregunta apareció de repente en su mente pues no tenía mucha experiencia cocinando. Dejo de pensar en eso para poder indicarle al peli morado donde estaba la silla cuando se fue a sentarse, pudo escuchar un suave "gracias" por parte del contrario. Finalmente podía comer aunque algo indeciso se llevo un trozo de ternera a la boca. Temía que su "huésped inesperado" se hubiese equivocado y en lugar de echarle sal, le hubiera echado mata ratas. Pero cuando ese trozo de carne acabo en su boca una explosión de sabor le inundo, ¡Aquello estaba delicioso! Y la ternera estaba blanda y jugosa, no como solía quedarle a él cuando cocinaba. No tardo mucho en comenzar a devorar aquella comida pensando en si podría repetir plato o no. Llego a tomar un cacho de pan duro de la panera del centro de la mesa para que fuera empapando el caldo y poder llenar algo mas su estomago.

Si no hubiese sido por el ruido que hizo el peli verde al mover la silla nunca se hubiera percatado de que estaba ahí con él. Le sorprendía que pudiera ser tan silencioso, habría sido un gran espía si le hubiera surgido la oportunidad. Sirvió en dos platos la comida que había preparado, esperaba que fuera del gusto del contrario. Mas mostró una sonrisa al recibir ayuda, al menos los platos llegarían a la mesa sin derramarse nada porque el guiso tenía caldo. No tardo en escuchar como Shifty se ponía a comer e iba a imitarle cuando su oído comenzó a escuchar la cuchara chocando de manera más consecutiva y rápida en el plato de su acompañante. Estaba convencido de que el otro estaba engullendo la comida como un animal salvaje, tal vez el ladrón no podía permitirse el comer todos los días aunque con lo que solían robar lo ponía un poco en duda. Fue ahí cuando se percato de un pequeño detalle, hacía días que no hubo ningún robo porque de haberlo habido al trabajar en las oficinas de un periódico, se habría enterado. También estaba el misterio de porque Lifty no se hallaba en el apartamento si siempre escucho que aquel par eran inseparables. Pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto, podía haber pasado algo y ese silencio que era cómodo se volviera desagradable e incomodo para ambos. Debía centrarse en como iba a volver a casa sin terminar en la de otro mientras terminaba de comer.

Pasaron una comida bastante agradable y a pesar de que muchos les incomodaría ese silencio de palabras para ellos no fue así. Sin embargo había llegado la hora de que el peli morado se fuera a su casa y no se quedara por mas tiempo en el apartamento del ladrón. Si le pillaba la noche nadie podía asegurarse que llegase de una pieza porque esas calles de los barrios bajos de la ciudad escondían peligros que nadie podía imaginarse. Es por esa razón que Shifty tras despedirse de The Mole y recibir la mitad del guiso como disculpas decidió seguir al contrario, quería que llegara bien después de haber tenido la amabilidad de incluso pagarle las cosas de la caja. Uso sus habilidades y experiencia de haber vivido ahí para que el otro no le descubriera, nadie debía de saber que le estaba ayudando ni si quiera podían verles juntos porque eso seria como ponerle una diana en la espalda. Seguía preguntándose como el ciego acabo en su apartamento si después de una larga caminata aun no habían llegado a su casa, tal vez fue cosa del destino o de su mala suerte. Apostaba más por lo segundo que por lo primero. Aun así después de dos horas andando y de evitar que al peli morado le pasara algo, llegaron a donde vivía. Apoyando la espalda en la pared del callejón, asegurándose con sus ojos verdes que entraba en el edificio mientras una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujaba en sus labios. Era consciente que hoy The Mole había llegado bien pero no siempre iba a ser así, algo dentro de su ser le hizo tomar la decisión de acompañarle en las mañanas a su trabajo y de asegurarse de que volviese siempre a su casa, evitando así que terminara colándose en más casas ajenas. Iba a ser ese "alguien" que siempre estaba en la oscuridad observando y ayudando en silencio para que nadie pudiera descubrir que The Mole tenia desde ese día un protector.

 **...**

 **Notas de Shifty Braginski (autor):**  
 _Buenos días mis mapachitos(lectores):_  
 _He de agradecerles a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer las historias que escribo y aun más a los que me dejan su opinión o me ayudan con ciertas faltas ortográficas que yo en un primer momento no detecto. Gracias a todos ustedes he vuelto a animarme a mostrar por Internet las historias que escribo, se que solo son fanarts o que muchas de ellas carecen un poco de sentido pero gracias a ustedes puedo mejorar. Iré poniendo en el ultimo capitulo de mis historias si os gustaría que escribiese de algo o de algún personaje en especial. También les comunico mis mapachitos, que tengo una página en facebook llamada "Shifty Braginski draws" en la cual podrán ver mis dibujos o si desean hablarme por privado estoy por ahí la mayoría del tiempo._

 _Espero que estén teniendo un gran día y los que están en vacaciones las estén disfrutando._

 **Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen pero si la historia que creo con ellos. Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia y no duden en dejar sus comentarios para mi seria todo un honor saber que les pareció.**


End file.
